


See You Again

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been called the different names in the past, eyes following you in disapproval. For you there is only one true loyalty in your life, that for the money, that's why you are working for both sides, the Resistance and the First Order. Pity or not, you promised a while ago to help a mother who is missing her long gone son...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Called Out In The Dark

Abruptly, your eyelids flutter open as the old J-type 327 Nubian starship that you can call your own was shaking uncomfortably hard for your liking and the machinery of the starship were shut down. You must have reached the destination of your trip from Belsavis, a planet in the Mid-Rim of the galaxy, where you looking for informations of the location Luke Skywalker. As a pirat with quite a reputation, you frequently worked not just for the Resistance but also for the First Order, a fact that both sides are aware of. You wondered often enough why the Generals of the deeply warring sides didn't ended the collaboration with you, or that General Hux never let the apprentice of the Supreme Leader Snoke, Kylo Ren, torture you for informations of the Resistance, but you came to the conclusion that both sides must have their unique reasons to hire you again and again. Swinging your legs out of your small bed, you try to fix your messed up [Y/H/C] hair before you leave your cabin, standing in a long hallway and eyeing one of your crew mates, a trandoshan, who is standing lazyly with his back on the cold metalwall. “Tank the ship, we won't stay longer than necassary.“, you ordered while walking in his direction, him giving you a short nod as you walk past him. 

Staying on the ramp and stretching your back casually, you do not come around to notice all the preying eyes on you, which makes you raise your eyebrows for a second. “Welcome back, [Y/N].“, you heard a not so pleased sounded voice, finding the source of it as non other than Poe Dameron, the infamous starfighter pilot and your ex-lover, while BB-8 standing close to him happily beeping you how much the little droid has missed you. “Didn't sold the information to the First Order?“, Poe asked you bitterly looking at you as you walked down the ramp and gave the droid a quick touch on his head while you ignored the question of his master. “Already done.“, a smooth voice called behind your back, you can sense the sacasm in the words of the female kaleesh, but her words only makes Poe much more sour than he looked moments ago. BB-8 sounded disappointed as he asked you if the words of the member of your crew are thr truth, but as you shook your head in deny the droid beeped softly at you. “[Y/L/N], good ot see you.“, a familiar stern voice echoed through the busy nature of the Rebel Base before General Organa showed herself while approaching you. “General.“, you greeted her friendly with a nod, the starfighter pilot and the droid walking away from the two of you. 

“And?“, the elder woman ask, a small hint of hope in her eyes and voice, but you have to shake your head a second time this day in deny. “Just rumours that we heard hundred times before. I'm sorry.“, you told her truthfully, looking at her sympathetic while the two of you entered your starship. „Are you sure about it?“, you asked after a moment of silence, walking into a small room where the only thing that can be spoted is a holoterminal. The General only nodded in respond, now looking rather nervous and placing herself in a corner of the room the second you start to typ on the display of the Terminal, now waiting patiently that your outgoing call be answered. A personen is now projected in front of you, unaware of the presence of the General in the room, at least you hoped so from the bottom of your heart. “What do you want?“, the ghastly sounding voice filled the silence in the room, you risking a quick glance to Leia Organa before you begin to talk yourself. “Just chit-chat... Or are you to busy to talk to me?“, you asked, hopefully looking and sounding as self-conscious as usual. “A can spare a second... Where are you?“, the tall form of the man in front of you raised his hands to the mask that covers his face while talking and reveals seconds later the pale skin and long dark locks of Kylo Ren, for General Organa better known as her lost son Ben. “That's a secret.“, you respond teasingly, risking another quick look to the elder woman, who covers her mouth with both of her hands and looking with tears in her eyes at the projection of the Sith. Who her son become isn't new for the strong woman which whoms storys about fighting the imperial forces you grew up with, but eyeing her watching her son for the first time and listening to his voice since he decided to become Kylo Ren even breaks your heart. You hear the Sith quietly growling because of your words, him being perfectly aware where or more with whom you are at this very moment. “I want to see you.“, he said a moment later, trying to let it sound more like an order but failing miserable, his voice full of insecurity and his eyes wandering over your form. “Don't you do this now?“ - “In person.“, tilting his head lightly, Kylo watching you nod, knowing to well what possible could happen if you reject his request. “Hurry up... please...“, his facial expressions are softened as he spoke, but than the ended the conversation with you and silence filled the room. Your [Y/E/C] eyes wandering to the lightly shaking form of Leia Organa, trying not to sob to loud and covering her face with her hands while doing so. You can only imagine how much pain she must feel, what kind of sort of thoughts must fill her mind. Unsure how to act, you left the room, giving the proud woman some privacy and the time she needs so she can put on her own mask again, not showing the world the face of the worried mother she is. 

The starship is ready to depart, the young boy you saved a month ago from a small village that was attacked by the First Order while you stayed there to get some replenishment and who is now working for you as good as he can, entered with another crew member, a jawa, the small meeting room where you sat, lost in thoughts about how exhausted General Organa looked at you hours ago as she left the starship, a suffocated sounding “Thank you.“ on her lips. “Next destination?“, the young boy asked, tearing you out of your thoughts and let you look at the two short persons. “The Finalizer.“, you answered quickly, standing up from your seat and exchanging looks with with the two of them. “Fucking great.“, you heard the kaleesh laughing from the hallway, on her way to fly the ship out of Yavin 4.


	2. Hushed Whispers

Strolling down the ramp of your spaceship, your eyes wandering through the huge hangar, observing the hardworking stormtroopers of the First Order runing around seemingly aimlessly. Chewing on a bubble gum, you're walking completly undisturbed from anyone to one of the exits of the hangar, allowing you to enter one of the sterile corridors, well knowing that sooner or later you would pump into someone who has a say in the matters of the Order or at least a messenger, who has to acompanie you to one of the former mentioned. Runing your fingertips through your hair, your listening here and there to the gossipe thats exchanged between some stormtroopers, but nothing useful to better up your credit balance is among it. “One day, he will figure out what you are and make an end to your insignificant life.“, an emotionless voice calls out to you, making you take a quick glance over your shoulder and spotting the significant red hairs of the braced and fanatical General of the First Order standing in an open doorway. “Jealous? If you want to spend some quality time with me, you only have to ask.“, winking at him with an amused smile, you turn yourself around to him, placing one hand on your hips. “Oh please, like I would“ - “You're so damn jealous, even without the force I can sense it. Or I'm the false object of your desire? More the man who likes his rides temperamentally?“, you're mocking him, General Hux now storming closer to your spot, coming to a stop just inches in front of your nose. “Are you kissing me now?“, you ask him sarcasticly, wiggling your eyebrows and watching the cheeks of the General turning as red as his hair. “You“, he's about so spat a respond back at you, as the attention of the two of you is dragged away by cold touch on your shoulder, that makes you shiver even through your clothes. “Do we have a problem here, Hux?“, a muffled voice sounds behind your back, confirming your guess that the hand must lead to the lanky form of Kylo Ren, appreantice of Supreme Leader Snoke. “Just some chit chat, or am I wrong, General?“, you raise your voice before the ruthless red head is able to do so, but even in his position Hux knows better than to piss off the choleric Sith. “Yes... It took [Y/N] to long to spend a visit to us, I had to make sure myself that their doing fine.“, he speak, sounding as he would talk about how much sand there might be on Tatooine, totally uninterested and not even bother to say his good byes or at least nod shortly, he walks back into the room where he came from. “Follow me.“, the masked man behind you whispers in your ear, his hand slides down your shoulder and talking a hold on your wrist before he starts to walk away from the long hallway. 

Soundless, a metalic door opens in front of the two of you and the hooded man pulling shortly on your wrist, signaled you to follow him inside without his hand leaving you. Guiding you into the room, the door shuts down, causing a light breeze behind your back and making you shiver down your spine for the second time since you entered the Finalizer. With the door closed, Kylos cold touch leaves your skin, you're now steping with your back turned to him in front of the self-doubted man that you came to know since the two of you were teenagers, a time when he called himself Ben Solo and making you the only survivor of the new generation of Jedi through the attack of the Knights of Ren, beside Master Skywalker. A fact only known to Kylo Ren, him warning you in time to leave the planet before the massacre started. Turning yourself around to watch him, his masks falls with a dull sound on the ground, revealing the delicate face of Kylo Ren. “How do you do that? Your hair always looks perfectly styled. Is that another trick of the force, which you don't wanna share with me?“, you asking humorous, steping closer to him and tilting your head slithtly to the side while watching up onto his brown eyes. In a second, his right hand takes a tight hold on your throat, his eyes clouded and Kylo now looking like his mind would be somewhere else. His mercy years ago doesn't mean that he never tried to kill you since then, when all the conflicts and memories deep inside him nearly drowning his emotions and thoughts, he requests your presence or even searchs himself for you, nearly hunting you down like a predator it's prey. Your hands now comprising his wrist, your gasping for air, trying to stay conscious. “Ben.“, is all your managed to press over your lips with the rest of air your lungs hold, tears streaming down your cheeks while your view is more and more clouded from your tears and the surrounding darkness. 

Your eyes flatter open before you're shut them from the bright light, the first thing that you perceive is that your lying on a rather soft underground. Diffident, your fingertips glide over the fabric of whatever your been settled down. The familiar touch of bedsheets comes in your mind and as you're about to let your fingertips slide to each side of your, a cold touch on one of your hands makes your eyelids open up again, searching for the origin of the cold, spotting the worried looking face of Kylo Ren, who is sitting on a metalic chair that is placed close to the bed your lying on. His thump slowly rubbing the back of your hand, your eyes are locked on his tall form. “I thought I've lost you.“, he whispers silently, barelly notable for your ears while your body wakes up more and more with every breath you're taking in, like a drowning person in the open ocean of Manaan. Trying to speak, you're only able to press some noises out of your throat, fare away from forming any words. “Rest. Your crew is looked after.“, Kylo tells you softly while gently stroking some strands of your hair out of your face and cupping your left cheek with his hand. Watching him carefully, you tried to speak again, but failed miserable. “Relax.“, his voice nearly hypnotized you, his hand wandering from your cheek to your temple and a sting of pain flooding your mind. He promised you to never to this, you had watched him entering the minds of prisoners before and it frightened you from the start. 'Stop it!', you thought, wincing from one side to the other while soundless screams are leaving your lungs. “I won't harm you again.“, he responds out loud, you're trying to shake your head, but it's only ended in more pain for you. 'You're saying this every time, Ben. And you're hurting over and over again.' His hand leaving your temple in a quick motion, your mind relaxing, but as you carefully open your eyes again, you're looking at Kylo, who's avoiding your view in utter shock. “You... Her... How could you?!“, Kylo yells at you furious, his hands clenched into fists and his tall form raising from his seat. “I hate them and you... Don't give me that look! I hate them!“, doomed to be able to barely move and can't forming a word, you know that your fight for your life probably wasn't over, resting in the pure will of Kylo Ren. “Take your crew and leave, if I find you after the next half hour, I will end what I have begon.“, the black haired man hisses at you, taking his lightsaber in one hand leaving the room, your thoughts for a moment preying for the pure souls that will cross his way.

Not knowing how long it took you to crawl out of the bed, now lying on the cold ground next to it, your hands touching your throat gingerly while tears clouding your view from the pain that washes over your body. The door slides open to the side, your holding your breath for a second, but as your carefully lifted up from the ground in bridal style, it takes you a moment until your view is clear again, your eyes lading on the unique silver helmet of Captain Phasma. Her caring you down the corridors as quickly as her feet takes her, the familiar sound of the voice of your crew mate from Kaleesh reaches your ear. “Here. Leave, I don't know when he will start searching for them.“, Phasma tells the kaleesh quickly while giving you over to her. “Check... And babe, that was the last time this ship saw us.“, your crew mate said, trying to sound as unconcerned as usual before rushing down the hangar with you in her arms, entering your starship before it starts to fly out of the open hangar as fast as possible.


End file.
